The invention relates to a method for producing nanowires connecting two electrodes, the nanowires being made from single-crystal semi-conductor material, the method successively comprising on a layer of dielectric material:                formation of the electrodes,        growth of the nanowires, by means of a catalyst, between the electrodes, parallel to the layer of dielectric material.        